<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>quite the brave one, aren't you? by ninchannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026052">quite the brave one, aren't you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie'>ninchannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Consensual, Crossover, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Insults, Kaeya gets destroyed, Kino as Traveler, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, Spit Kink, Wet &amp; Messy, as he deserves wink wonk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a hint of teeth grazing over Hyunggu’s cock when Kaeya can’t help but smile, slowly pulling off with a wave of spit following, dripping down Hyunggu’s length.</p>
<p>“See?” The knight asks, his voice roughed up and he didn’t even take Hyunggu’s cock deep yet. “My mouth isn’t just good for talking…”</p>
<p>Tightening his grip on Kaeya’s hair, Hyunggu shakes his head. "Maybe you’re not as good at this as you think you are when you keep talking instead of sucking.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaeya/ Kang Hyunggu | Kino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>quite the brave one, aren't you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As so often with my spontaneous fics, this was Alex' idea... I just needed to turn it into This Whole Thing... smh</p>
<p>To my genshin gamers coming here... I'm sorry? But also I'm not. Kino hot, Kaeya hot, I don't need to apologize. You don't need to know kpop to read this if you just want to see Kaeya ruined &lt;3</p>
<p>To my kpop fans... you want to see Kino ruin a pretty person? Perfect. Here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s one thing to forget most of your memories, the only thing you <em>didn’t </em>forget about appearing to have vanished? Been abducted? Who even knows… certainly not Hyunggu. It’s a whole other ordeal to be introduced to about a dozen different cultures and traditions as soon as you come to, and somehow ending up having to help every helpless, little person you come across.</p>
<p>What a mess Hyunggu fell into.</p>
<p>To make matters even worse, some of those helpless little persons just don’t know when to stop. <em>One </em>person to be precise, who arguably isn’t all that helpless – just likes to act the way for attention – and certainly not <em>little</em>, definitely bigger than Hyunggu, which irritates him a normal amount.</p>
<p>After one too many missions, Hyunggu just has enough of snarky comments and cocky grins from the biggest nuisance of them all: Kaeya.</p>
<p>All Hyunggu wants is a minute of peace in this chaotic world he found himself in, maybe a bath in the springs or even a hike in the mountains. He decides on something in the middle, a getaway at the beach, even if that means he has to decimate a whole settlement of Hilichurls there, just to find a nice place to get away from the mess for a little.</p>
<p>(The whole genocide aspect of it doesn’t get easier over time, don’t get Hyunggu wrong. But he hopes it’s enough that he leaves those alive that are happily playing with Seelies or simply getting a nap from whatever hard work they have to do, even if another camp of the monsters has to be killed off just for some loot)</p>
<p>Architecture isn’t necessarily the Hilichurls’ strong suit, but the hut Hyunggu steps into keeps the sharp ocean winds at bay while not closing the inside off from that healing sea air completely. There’s only one more of the enemies in there and he quickly slays it with ease, watching its soul vanish into thin air before collecting what it left behind.</p>
<p>The creak of wood alerts him of a presence behind him and for a second he’s shocked, wondering where he overlooked one of the monsters, but the voice that overtones the sounds of waves next makes his tense shoulders fall, eyes rolling up as if conditioned to just by being in the same vicinity as the other.</p>
<p>“Oh, ho-ho! You’re quite the brave one, aren’t you?” Kaeya says in that <em>dumbly </em>attractive voice of his. Well it was attractive, before it became mostly annoying, making Hyunggu want to <em>punch</em> something, preferably its owner. “Taking a whole camp out and for what? To have a little sea vacation by yourself?”</p>
<p>Praying to all the gods to give him patience, Hyunggu turns around with a sigh. “Well it isn’t just for <em>myself </em>anymore now, is it?” He replies, venom clearly audible in his voice.</p>
<p>Kaeya puts a hand to his chest in completely overplayed hurt. “What is that disdain I hear in your voice? Weren’t you the one walking around asking for help with the search of your sister and now you’re here slacking off? <em>Tch</em>…”</p>
<p>The click of tongue makes Hyunggu snap and before he knows it, he has his arm stretched out of him, shooting a vortex out of his palm, right at Kaeya who’s clearly taken by surprise. His body is hit by the gust of wind and thrown backwards, and it’s only due to his outstanding reflexes that he manages to roll back onto his feet after hitting the ground.</p>
<p>“How come no one has <em>drowned </em>you yet with that attitude of yours?” Hyunggu fires out when Kaeya sends him a confused – maybe even a little hurt? – glare. He drops his hand, feeling ashamed to have used his powers on a person that helped him out before, someone on his side.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Kaeya is cocky enough to simply stand up and smooth out his clothes, an easy smile already back on his lips. “Many have tried, Hyunggu… And you’re not the first of my friends to fire something at me, though I usually dodge, <em>hmm</em>…”</p>
<p>With a groan, Hyunggu turns so he doesn’t have to look at the other, feeling angry for no reason, just from seeing him. “Friends… Do you really think we’re anything close to friends?”</p>
<p>Being the way he is, Kaeya languidly steps around until he’s back in Hyunggu’s line of view. “Of course we are. But I’m not resentful, don’t worry little Traveler, I’m not angry you threw me through the room, though my shoulder <em>does </em>hurt a lit-“</p>
<p>“You really do not care, do you?” Hyunggu interrupts him, tired of the endless empty babbling. “Or maybe you <em>do</em> and that’s why you talk so much shit. To get a reaction.” He brings a hand to his chin and taps his finger against it a few times, faux-pensively. “You know, that’s really not as attractive as you think it is.”</p>
<p>Kaeya strolls through the room, but his eyes aren’t on Hyunggu anymore. “I have <em>no </em>idea what you’re talking about…” His voice is playful, cute. Acting innocent as if it isn’t clear he is everything but that.</p>
<p>“You’re so pretty, do you know that? You could really have it all, but that rotten mouth of yours truly ruins you,” Hyunggu spits and instead of having the effect he hopes for, Kaeya glows from the words. With a groan, the smaller drops down on one of the barrels at the side of the room, spreading his legs and leaning back against the tall crates behind him. “You know that this is how you sit on chairs? Like you’re a king and not just some tired cavalry captain. It’s pathetic, really.”</p>
<p>A glint lights up Kaeya’s icy eyes and he almost looks feline when he stalks towards Hyunggu, a glint of fear lighting up his chest at the sudden change in atmosphere. Kaeya is already taller than him, but with Hyunggu sitting on the barrel, the knight is towering above him completely when he gets closer.</p>
<p>“<em>I </em>think it looks attractive,” he says, and his voice has dropped to levels Hyunggu has never heard it at. “Even a no one like you looks good like this.”</p>
<p>His lips quirk up into a cocky smirk and then, before Hyunggu can even <em>think</em>, Kaeya is on his knees, right between his spread legs and his long fingers are working on opening the laces of Hyunggu’s pants, peeling them off only enough to be able to grasp what lies beneath.</p>
<p>Hyunggu is frozen in place and Kaeya didn’t even <em>use</em> frostgnaw, only his all-surrounding presence making the adventurer feel so completely helpless. He’s not opposed if he’s being honest, just shocked at the sudden advance in a direction he would’ve never expected Kaeya to go with him, despite his endless flirting.</p>
<p>When cold fingers wrap around him, some tension finally leaves Hyunggu and he spreads his legs a little further, pushing his hips forward just to make it easier for Kaeya to touch him, to see his cock curl up against his soft stomach.</p>
<p>“<em>Huh</em>,” Kaeya mouths, intrigued. “I was ready for you to send me flying again, not for you to be <em>willing</em>. Apparently I’m not as much a nuisance as you told me earlier, huh little Traveler?”</p>
<p>That stupidly confident tone of the knight is even <em>worse </em>when his voice is rough with arousal, and anger fills Hyunggu’s chest anew. “Shut up,” he hisses, the phrase coming out less sharp as he meant it. “I’m not the one who fell to my knees like a slut...”</p>
<p>Kaeya rolls his eyes. “You really think a word like slut would hurt me? Oh, you have a lot to learn about m-“</p>
<p>Hyunggu shuts him up by fisting his hand into Kaeya’s long hair in a surprising move, bending his head backwards until he can spit into his face, the other flinching at the sudden feeling, eyes screwing shut when globs of it land on his lid.</p>
<p>“Shut. Up.” Hyunggu repeats sharply. Way sharper than any of Kaeya’s cryo attacks could ever be.</p>
<p>Keeping his fingers tightly laced into Kaeya’s dark turquoise hair, he abruptly pulls him forward and into the direction of his crotch, clearly showing him what he wants. Kaeya could easily fight his way out, freeze him, hurt him, but he only smiles wide and moves forward willingly.</p>
<p>His lips are just as cold as his fingers, that are still wrapped around Hyunggu’s length. The sensation tingles on his sensitive tip, almost hurts, but instead of flagging his half-hard cock, the slight sting quickly brings Hyunggu to full hardness, especially when Kaeya wetly licks around the head drooling all over him to slick him up nicely.</p>
<p>Dropping his head back against the wood behind him, Hyunggu closes his eyes and groans at the feeling, his whole body feeling liquid and more relaxed than it has in weeks. He loosens his grip in Kaeya’s hair somewhat too, soothing over his stinging scalp and giving him some free range to do as he desires. It’s the least the knight can do.</p>
<p>Even at this he’s frustratingly good, or maybe that’s the <em>only </em>thing he’s truly good at. He feels so natural, looks the way too when Hyunggu blinks his eyes open and takes a look at the knight on his knees, eyes rolled back into his head as he languidly begins moving his head up and down the length of Hyunggu’s cock, humming happily the more his annoying little mouth is filled.</p>
<p>With a loud moan, Hyunggu brings his other hand forward too, gathering all of Kaeya’s hair that falls into his face and holding it back, still keeping his grip loose enough to not restrict the other in his careful yet intent movements</p>
<p>“Now I see why slut isn’t an insult to you,” Hyunggu mumbles, his voice thick from moaning. “It’s just what you are, right? A little whore who loves his mouth stuffed.” Kaeya’s tongue vibrates on his cock, clearly agreeing. “Just love being used, huh? You probably take it up the ass too, <em>ah </em>who am I kidding, you definitely love when people use your holes, no matter which, am I right?” Kaeya nods around his cock. “<em>Fuck</em>, you’re good too, I hate that you’re so good… were born for this kind of stuff…”</p>
<p>There’s a hint of teeth grazing over Hyunggu’s cock when Kaeya can’t help but smile proudly slowly pulling off with a wave of spit following, dripping down Hyunggu’s length.</p>
<p>“See?” The knight asks, his voice roughed up and he didn’t even take Hyunggu’s cock <em>deep </em>yet. “My mouth isn’t just good for talking…”</p>
<p>Tightening his grip on Kaeya’s hair, Hyunggu shakes his head. “Don’t be vein, your mouth is <em>okay</em> right now. Everyone can suck cock like that.” An evil smile forms on his lips. “Since you’re all talk anyway, I don’t expect a lot more, but you can try to impress me…”</p>
<p>Finally, Kaeya’s smug expression vanishes for one of hurt. “You said yourself that I’m made for this, why question me now? I can take cock and I can take it <em>well</em>, you just don’t want to admit that you’re getting the best head of your life from someone you can’t stan-“</p>
<p>“I have to keep repeating myself around you so much, it’s <em>annoying</em>,” Hyunggu interrupts him once more. “Shut up. I don’t care. Maybe you’re not as good at this as you think you are when you keep <em>talking </em>instead of sucking.”</p>
<p>Looking up at him with a sour expression, Kaeya quirks a brow. “Make me then. Make me shut up. Show me there’s even an ounce of truth behind your disdain for me.”</p>
<p>With an annoyed sound, Hyunggu rips Kaeya forward by his hair, delighted to hear him hiss in pain. He doesn’t go quite as easily this time, struggles a little to open his mouth quick enough for Hyunggu to shove his cock inside, deeper than before but not as deep as he wants to because Kaeya’s hand is still holding him firmly.</p>
<p>“Take your hand away, captain,” he spits at his face, putting weight on how wrong it is for someone like Kaeya to be on his knees for a random adventurer. He might as well be fucking a Hilichurl. “You wanted to show me that your mouth is good for more than talking, then only use your mouth.”</p>
<p>Hyunggu can feel a shudder run through Kaeya and he quickly drops his hand between his legs, making the other laugh. “Embarrassing that you’re finding pleasure in this. I would’ve thought better of a knight of Favonius.”</p>
<p>With that he presses him down further, even when Kaeya struggles to take him in so quickly, his hands coming up to hold himself up on Hyunggu’s thighs. He doesn’t use it to push away, only to keep upright when the other moves in to his every desire, slowly up and down and going deeper with every move, until he hits the back of Kaeya’s throat and the knight <em>heaves</em>, trying to open, to swallow, without choking on cock and spit.</p>
<p>He manages after a few seconds where Hyunggu presses down on his head hard, painfully even, and when his cock slips into his throat, Kaeya’s eyes roll back, tears collecting on his lashes and snot mixed with spit slowly running out of his nostrils, making such a mess.</p>
<p>Only when Hyunggu can feel him struggle, fingers clenching into his pants, Kaeya’s chest heaving violently, does he let off, not letting him go fully however, only far enough for him to get some air into his lungs.</p>
<p>Hyunggu keeps him in position when he slips off of the barrel to stand straight, Kaeya having to spread his legs to be on a comfortable height with the smaller, his hands holding him up in front of him, nails scraping against the wood.</p>
<p>Like this, Hyunggu thrusts his own hips forward while bringing Kaeya’s head forward by his hair, watching closely how his lips spread obscenely, drool bubbling at the corners of his mouth, rushing down his chin, until the sight is obscured when he’s pressed tightly against Hyunggu’s skin, nose digging into it and making breathing impossible.</p>
<p>This time, Kaeya isn’t choked however, and instead pulled off only to be fucked into rapidly, Hyunggu holding him in place to snap his hips forward in quick succession. Sick wet sounds ring from between them, gurgling from Kaeya’s throat that opens so much easier with every thrust, whimpering from deep in his chest, slapping of skin on skin and squelching of an abundance of spit.</p>
<p>Hyunggu moans and he laughs, delighted to have some of that annoyance and anger in his chest leave at the sight of the one who caused it being completely ruined with Hyunggu’s cock down his throat.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should cut all that pretty hair off, huh?” He teases evilly. “I bet you wouldn’t be so cocky if you don’t feel all pretty… But no, then I couldn’t do <em>this</em>…” He pulls Kaeya’s hair upwards, the other having to move with the painful sting, but simultaneously lodged in place by the cock in his mouth.</p>
<p>He can feel it before he sees it, small, involuntary movements from Kaeya’s body as sobs start wrecking through him, tears soon following in thick waves that make him look even more pathetic, a messy slut for getting his skull fucked. Hyunggu lessens his grip only to resume his prior rhythm for a few more seconds.</p>
<p>It might be overkill at this point – Hyunggu could definitely come like this, using the other only as an object to relieve himself with – but he wants to see him even <em>more </em>ruined, maybe give him a lesson on the way, even though he doubts any of his rough treatment will better Kaeya in the slightest.</p>
<p>Still, he untangles one of his hands from Kaeya’s hair and grips tighter with the other one to make up for it, slowing his thrusts to be able to push his hand between them and snatch Kaeya’s nose between his fingers, pressing it shut.</p>
<p>He can feel a wave of snot squish down on his cock but he doesn’t care, much too fascinated by the way Kaeya’s eyes snap open, completely red and glassy, staring up at him in disbelief as his brows furrow which each second that passes.</p>
<p>Hyunggu almost brings his movements to a stop, only rutting into the other’s throat and otherwise concentrating on his face. His dark skin is turning a deep red, veins popping in his eyes as his lungs clearly latch on to the last bit of air left in them.</p>
<p>His throat constricts harshly all of a sudden, not allowing Hyunggu in anymore and only when Kaeya’s eyes roll back and his whole body goes lax Hyunggu finally let’s go, holding the knight up by his hair and pulling out so Kaeya can take a few broken, ragged breaths, desperately sucking air into his stinging lungs.</p>
<p>Hyunggu doesn’t grant him much though, just enough to get some life back into him before he starts fucking his face again, cock pushing against the restraint in his throat until Kaeya opens up again, all tension leaving him once more and making peace with losing all sort of autonomy.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long at all for Hyunggu to feel his gut tighten, having been close ever since he saw the life leave Kaeya’s eyes when he stole his ability to breathe, but he doesn’t give him a warning. Hyunggu presses the other down fully again, until his face is squished against his pubic bone, before his orgasm hits him and he releases deep in Kaeya’s throat.</p>
<p>The knight heaves around him, choking on cum and spit but Hyunggu doesn’t let him off until every last drop has been milked from him, the sensations on his cock slowly turning to oversensitivity.</p>
<p>He pulls out and releases Kaeya’s hair at the same time, making him tumble over completely boneless, his face a mess of drool, tears snot and cum that he coughs up weakly, barely any strength left to move.</p>
<p>Hyunggu feels peaceful when he tucks himself back into his pants, not caring about messing them up, he’ll just change them in Mondstadt. Tying them shut he walks towards the entry of the hut, seeing the sunset draw pretty colours over the ocean, while rattling breaths and small wheezes echo through the stuffy air of the hut behind him.</p>
<p>Before he leaves, Hyunggu looks back over his shoulder at the ruined body on the floor, Kaeya’s eyes barely open, extremities trembling and mouth agape with cum still dripping out of it. His cock is somehow still straining against his pants. Truly pathetic.</p>
<p>With a content hum Hyunggu teleports to the Dawn Winery, wondering what Diluc will think of his sworn brother turning into nothing but a messy hole for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, please leave me kudos and comments, especially those make my dayyyy even if it's just an emoji, something short, keysmashes etc...</p>
<p>Twt/CC: ninchannie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>